


Lecho de Compasión

by Summersgone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Gen, M/M, Not DadSpy, One Shot, it's a baby bird
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summersgone/pseuds/Summersgone
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el Scout era un niño, encontró un polluelo en medio de la calle.Observó por un momento a la criatura, se agachó para poder verla mejor, se levantó, y se fue corriendo.Una hora más tarde, se habría olvidado de eso.





	Lecho de Compasión

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en una experiencia personal.

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el Scout era un niño, encontró un polluelo en medio de la calle. No había árboles cerca, y no alcanzaba a ver nidos en los postes de luz.

 

Observó por un momento a la criatura, se agachó para poder verla mejor, se levantó, y se fue corriendo.

 

Una hora más tarde, se habría olvidado de eso.

  


<<<<+>>>>

  


Años después, el mismo niño se haría un adulto. Un adulto al que le pagaban por asesinar personas. Cool, ¿no?

 

Estaban estacionados en Sawmill, en medio de un tupido bosque húmedo. El constante golpeteo de las gotas sobre el techo y las ventanas calmaban al Scout, pero nunca eran suficiente. Se encontraban en días de permiso, y nadie había salido de la base hasta ahora; apenas transcurrido un día libre, el Scout ya se sentía inquieto y desesperado. Tal vez el Spy querría hacer algo más tarde.

 

De todos modos, el chico ahora estaba caminando entre las cabañas mohosas y senderos lodosos. Probablemente encontraría algo que hacer. Con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, lanzó una mirada hastiada a sus alrededores. Exhaló. Hasta ahora, nada.

 

_Chirp_

 

_Chirp chirp_

 

Girando rápidamente su cabeza, el Scout se enfocó en una pequeña bola gris. Viéndolo mejor, no era una bola. El Scout se acercó y se inclinó en el suelo, justo delante del pequeño polluelo. _¡Un pollito!_

 

El animal miró hacia arriba, hacia el Scout.

 

_Chirp_

 

_—_ Oh mierda, ven aquí, ven aquí.

 

El Scout se quitó su gorra y colocó delicadamente al polluelo dentro de ella. Notó la sorprendente calidez que el animal poseía, signo de su vitalidad. El pájaro se acurrucó, y continuó piando. Con mucha cautela, se puso de pie, y emprendió su camino a la base.

 

Era muy probable que empezara a llover, así que apresuró su paso. Tendría que darle de comer al animalito, pero ahora, solo se concentró en llegar pronto. El pájaro batió sus alas y el Scout esbozó una sonrisa torcida

 

No se fijó si había algún nido cerca, pero algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que no.

  


<<<<+>>>>

  


—¡DOC! ¿Doc…? Uuuhh, ¿hay alguien en casa? ¿Doc?

 

Fuera de las puertas de la enfermería, el Scout gritó con suma familiaridad. No era inusual que el chico se lastimara con las cosas más inesperadas, así que el buen doctor estaba más que acostumbrado a sus visitas sorpresa.

 

—¡Doc! ¡Sé que está ahí! Necesito su ayuda, Doc… ¿Medic? ¿Por favor?

 

Eso no hacía al Scout menos insoportable. Dejando su libro sobre el escritorio, el Medic se dirigió a la puerta. _Tal vez sí sea importante._ Trató de componer su expresión a una de cansancio, con la esperanza de disuadir a su compañero.

 

Abrió la puerta con los ojos cerrados, no creyendo necesitar ver una mano cercenada u ojos fuera de sus cuencas.

 

—Jovencito, te recuerdo que _no_ atiendo emergencias en-

 

_Chirp chirp_

 

El doctor abrió sus ojos, y comprendió la necesidad del chico.

 

—¿Ve Doc? ¡Es un pollito!,

 

Levantó la gorra a la nariz del médico,

 

—Lo encontré en medio de un camino, y creo que necesitará comer o algo. Es un bebé. ¿Ve? ¿Qué pájaro cree que sea? ¿Será un águila? Oh cielos, ¡nunca había tenido un ave!

 

El Medic estaba algo impresionado con la alegría del Scout. Tal vez no era un desequilibrado mental, después de todo. Mientras no lastimara al animal, todo estaría bien.

 

El doctor mismo tenía experiencia en el cuidado de aves. Darle consejos al chico de cómo cuidar del polluelo, enseñarle a alimentarlo, proporcionarle un nido; todo eso estaba dentro de sus capacidades, y francamente, le estaría haciendo un bien al Scout. Sonrió y abrió más la puerta, invitando al joven adentro.

 

—Scout, hay muchas cosas que tienes que aprender antes de cuidar al ave, ¿entiendes? No son como cualquier otro animal, son muy especi--

 

—Doc, ¿cree que el pollito beba de mi _BONK!_? ¡Espero que sí! ¡Sería súper genial!

 

_Chirp_

 

El buen Medic se resignó a una tarde llena de emoción de segunda mano y lecciones de cuidado animal.

  


<<<<+>>>>

  


Horas más tarde, el Scout veía al polluelo acomodarse en su nido improvisado. Utilizó su misma gorra, vendajes segmentados, estopa limpia, y rajaduras de periódico. El pájaro tenía que estar mullido y tibio, y construyó el nido con lo que pudo encontrar en la base.

 

Había algo que lo hacía sentir extrañamente contento.

 

_Chirp_

 

El animal acicalaba su plumaje gris. Al terminar, se encogió sobre sí mismo para poder dormir.

 

Dando por concluido su día, el Scout se desvistió, apagó la luz, y se acostó para descansar.

 

Mañana a primera hora, alimentaría a su nuevo amigo.

  


<<<<+>>>>

  


En medio de la cafetería, el Scout hojeaba un libro robado _prestado_ del Sniper. Era un enorme catálogo de aves propias de los bosques de Estados Unidos, y esperaba encontrar algún indicio de qué clase de pájaro era.

 

_Chirp chirp_

 

El Scout cerró el libro. El Medic no había logrado identificar la especie del polluelo. Había dicho que todavía era muy pequeño, pero que todo saldría bien si seguía sus instrucciones. Hasta ahora, el animal no se veía mal. Puso un dedo sobre su cabecita y rascó suavemente sus plumas.

 

El pollito se acercó más al dedo del chico y empezó a picotear. _¡Oh sí! Tengo que darle de comer._ El Scout tomó la gorra-nido del ave y volvió a su cuarto.

 

Por un breve momento se imaginó cómo sería el polluelo cuando fuera grande.

  


<<<<+>>>>

  


Dos cuerpos sinuosos cayeron sobre el raído colchón del Scout. Sujetando refinadas solapas y cuellos de camisa, ambas personas intercambiaban besos y caricias con mucha agresividad, no deteniéndose en ningún momento. La luz que entraba por las persianas alumbraba al Scout sobre el Spy, clavándolo sobre la cama con su propio cuerpo. El joven comenzó a morder sus labios, entusiasmado. _Como siempre_. El agente se quejó suavemente y cerró sus ojos con más fuerza.

 

_Chirp chirp_

 

Separando rápidamente su cabeza de la del Scout, el Spy buscó la fuente del sonido. El Scout enterró su cabeza en el cuello de su compañero. Comenzó a morder la tela de la máscara.

 

—Scout, detente. ¡Espera!,

 

_Chirp_

 

—Hay un pájaro aquí adentro.

 

Escuchó una risita del chico.

 

—Mmm, sí, es mi pollito. Vamos, te lo enseño después,

 

El Scout movió sus manos para desabotonar la camisa del Spy.

 

—Tengo otro _pajarito_ que quiero enseñarte, ¿me entiendes? ¿sí…?

 

El Scout tenía una técnica de seducción que dejaba mucho que desear, pero era suya, después de todo. Se conformó con la respuesta que le dio su amante, y redirigió su atención a cosas más placenteras.

  


<<<<+>>>>

  


_Chirp_

 

El Scout estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, con sus calzoncillos llenos de parches. Encendió una lámpara sobre su buró y empezó a hablarle a… _algo_. El Spy se incorporó y se sentó junto a él, con curiosidad. Observando por un momento, determinó la fuente del sonido anterior.

 

Acomodando su máscara, preguntó.

 

—¿Por qué tienes un pájaro aquí adentro?

 

El Scout volteó, algo alarmado. Sonrió tímidamente y respondió.

 

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte. Lo encontré afuera, y estaba solo. Es un bebé, un pollito, mira, míralo.

 

El espía acercó su cabeza hacia la gorra sobre el buró. En efecto, había un polluelo. Algo desagradable, en su opinión. El animalito era tan minúsculo, que pecaba de inofensivo. Sintió lástima por un momento.

 

—¿Piensas conservarlo?

 

El chico empezó a recolectar una jeringa y un bote que contenía una sustancia indeterminada. Al parecer iba a darle de comer.

 

—¡Sí, claro! Es un pollito de ave, y puede que sea un águila, o algo por el estilo. ¿No sería genial? Piénsalo, ¡un águila!

 

Cargó la jeringa de la papilla, y puso al polluelo en la palma de su mano.

 

_Chirp chirp_

 

—El Doc no sabe qué es… De cualquier manera, sería genial tener un pájaro, ¿no crees?,

 

La expresión del chico cambió a una de extraordinaria amabilidad.

 

—Odiaría tener que dejarlo solo.

 

_Chirp_

 

Era muy poco característico del Scout que manejara algo con la delicadeza que ahora presentaba. Si el agente se permitía ser franco, era… _lindo._ Sin embargo, también era muy poco característico de un espía como él haberse _enamorado_ (qué asco) de un sucio muchacho bocón. Frotó sus manos sobre sus cansados ojos antes de contestar.

 

—Solo no dejes que esté cerca de mí, _¿oui?_

 

—Ohh, no te preocupes por eso.

  
  


<<<<+>>>>

  
  


El viento entre los pinos producía un silbido antinatural. Cuando el Scout llegó a Sawmill la primera vez, pensó que algo estaba mal. Eventualmente, se acostumbró.

 

Caminaba entre los árboles, tratando de no tropezarse con las gruesas raíces. En sus manos, cargaba la gorra-nido de su polluelo. El pájaro piaba. El joven respondía con un silbido similar, contento de que el pájaro continuaba haciendo ruido.

 

Se detuvo por un momento. Mirando hacia arriba, vio la luz del Sol atravesar las hojas; no era tan fuerte como para deslumbrarlo, por lo que continuó viendo las copas de los árboles.

 

Quedamente, lanzó una pregunta al aire.

 

—¿Dónde están tus padres…?

 

_Chirp_

 

El Scout bajó la cabeza a su amigo. El ave aleteó dentro de la gorra y siguió piando.

 

Si ningún animal iba a cuidar de este pollito, entonces el Scout lo haría. Sentir simpatía por alguien que no fuera él era raro, pero era inevitable en esta situación.

 

Una recia ráfaga hizo que cayeran espinas y hojas de los árboles. El muchacho se dio la vuelta y volvió a la base.

 

El rumor del viento entre las hojas parecía apresurar al Scout.

  
  
  


<<<<+>>>>

  
  


Era tarde de juego de los Medias Rojas de Boston. Aún en esta remota base, habían logrado captar señal para el viejo televisor comunal. Sentado en el suelo frente al sillón, el Scout gritaba desaforado maldiciones y porras a su equipo. A su alrededor, una considerable cantidad de envolturas y palomitas cubrían el área; en los días que había juego, era común que el chico acaparara la televisión para sí mismo.

 

Por toda la base, se oía la fanfarria.

 

—¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡AAAAHHH! ¡¿VISTE ESO, POLLITO?! ¡SIIIII!

 

En los colchones del sofá, el Scout procuró colocar al polluelo sobre un montón de estopa. El ave no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, pero el muchacho lo puso ahí, con la intención de tener a alguien que lo acompañara.

 

Atascándose un puñado obsceno de palomitas, el Scout volteó a ver al pájaro.

 

—Cuando seas grande voy a darte de estas, pero ahora,

 

Era imposible saber qué estaba diciendo con tanta basura en su boca.

 

Tragó y siguió hablando.

 

—Te enseñaré quién es quién. No puedes ver a los Medias Rojas sin saber sus nombres, nop. Ven aquí--

 

Colocó al polluelo en su rodilla y señalaba al televisor, pronunciando nombres de hombres que un ave jamás podría comprender.

 

Desde la puerta del pasillo, el Pyro inclinaba su cabeza lado a lado. El Spy palmeó el hombro del pirómano, condescendiente.

 

—Me temo que no podrás utilizar el televisor, _mon ami_. Tendrás que esperar a que este simio bufón termine su turno.

 

El Pyro dijo algo bajo su máscara, y el espía solo pudo exhalar con vaga felicidad.

 

—Sí, _mi_ simio bufón.

 

Ambos mercenarios siguieron observando al Scout hablarle al pájaro. El ruido de la televisor era ensordecido por la voz del muchacho.

  


<<<<+>>>>

  
  


La radio llenaba la habitación de un murmullo indistinguible. Con un trapo húmedo, el Scout limpiaba el pico del pájaro. Había terminado de darle de comer, y como siempre, se había ensuciado un poco. Eso no le molestaba al muchacho.

 

—No te asustes, tranquilo pollito. Arriba--

 

Bajo el pico, en sus plumas incipientes, sobre la cabeza; siendo sinceros, era un pajarito muy sucio al comer. _Casi como yo,_ pensó para sí mismo el Scout.

 

—¿No quieres más pollito? Aquí hay más, ya sabes, es mejor estar gordo y sin hambre a ser un flacucho feo.

 

Brevemente, el Scout se imaginó a sí mismo como un polluelo hambriento. _Tal vez mi Spy me daría de comer._ Con una risita, acercó la jeringa al pico del polluelo. El ave movió su cabeza a un lado.

 

—Está bien, no más comida por hoy. ¿Quieres descansar pollito? Mañana es otro gran día.

 

El Scout recogió la basura y cambió los vendajes, rajaduras y estopas del nido. Acomodó la gorra en el buró y se echó a su cama, con la cabeza sobre las manos. El cabello castaño del Scout tenía un trozo diminuto de periódico.

 

La radio seguía sonando. Alguna canción sobre un ave que podía cantar y eso. Poco a poco, la mente del chico se desvanecía por el sueño. Se dejó llevar por la somnolencia y permitió a su cuerpo relajarse.

 

Antes de que su cerebro se apagara por completo, vagamente se preguntó por qué el pájaro ya no piaba como antes.

  
  


<<<<+>>>>

  
  


En la base había un ático abandonado. Hasta ahora, ese escondite lo habían descubierto el Scout y el Pyro, y el Spy, por supuesto. Era difícil esconder un secreto de ese hombre. Cuando alguien quería pasar un rato a solas, fumando, bebiendo, intercambiando historietas, o platicar, ese era el punto designado para cualquiera de ellos.

 

Ahora, el Scout estaba solo ahí arriba. Lejos hacia el poniente, el Sol se ocultaba tras las montañas. El púrpura se mezclaba con el naranja y el gris. Las nubes de lluvia se aproximaban.

 

No faltaba mucho para que los días de permiso acabaran, así que el joven estaba pensando en cómo poder llevar al pollito al campo de batalla sin que lo lastimaran. _Podría dejarlo con Engie, o Sniper. No, él no, se lo comería y lo haría llavero._ En el suelo, estaba la gorra con el polluelo. Dormía con placidez.

 

_No lo puedo llevar conmigo._ Con amargura, el Scout le sonrió al polluelo. Lentamente, lo sacó de la gorra y lo tomó en sus manos, acercándolo a su pecho. El ave se acurrucó, buscando el calor de un cuerpo.

 

Realmente, era un animalito inocente. Si el Scout fuera una persona distinta, habría llorado ahí mismo. La realización que tuvo en ese momento lo enterneció, y trató de acercar más al pollito hacia él. Solo, ahí arriba en el ático, el chico sintió la inmensa responsabilidad que tenía con esta criatura, y todo lo que haría para mantenerlo con bien.

 

Se preguntó si el ingeniero podría hacerle una jaula a prueba de balas.

 

El Sol se había puesto, y la noche comenzaba a entrar.

  
  


<<<<+>>>>

  
  


—¡Pollito! ¡Ya volví! Pyro preguntó por tí, creo que quiere conocerte. Eehh, no creo que eso sea una buena idea…

 

El Scout había salido a ayudar al Pyro a cortar algo de leña para una fogata que tendrían en la noche. Habían planeado eso de improvisto, y si el equipo quería unírseles, entonces podían hacerlo. Tal vez su Spy también lo haría. Podrían quedarse hasta el final y pasar un rato _a solas._ Heh.

 

Sudado y algo cansado, el Scout volvió a su cuarto para cambiarse y alimentar a su polluelo. Ya habían pasado alrededor de tres horas, y en la mañana había comido muy poco. Seguramente ya estaría hambriento el pollito.

 

Con una camisa fresca, tomó la jeringa y otro botecito lleno de comida. Bajo la ventana de su habitación, estaba la gorra-nido del ave. Había dejado la ventana abierta para que sintiera un poco de aire fresco y se ventilara el lugar.

 

El muchacho se sentó sobre la cama. Al mirar la gorra, notó que el ave estaba en una posición muy extraña: desplomada sobre su cuello, su pico abierto, y las patas tiesas. Los ojos del animal estaban cerrados, y una extraña mucosidad brotaba de la nariz del pájaro.

 

_Oh no, no, no, no, no, por favor no._ Con manos temblorosas, el Scout tomó el cuerpo del ave. Al instante, notó que carecía de temperatura y un latido. No opuso resistencia, ni hizo movimiento alguno al sentir que fue recogido. En sus manos, tenía el cadáver de un polluelo.

 

No se dio cuenta de cuándo comenzó a llorar, ni  se dio cuenta de sus callados sollozos y gemidos. No se dio cuenta de la opaca mancha café que ensuciaba una porción del nido.

 

No se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo, hasta que sintió sus manos entumecerse y su espalda quejarse por mantenerse encorvado por un buen rato. Todavía sostenía los restos del pobre polluelo.

  
  


<<<<+>>>>

  
  


Cuando el Scout había terminado de tapar el hoyo, quedó un montículo considerable de tierra. Encima, colocó la gorra que le había pertenecido, y que le perteneció al pollito. Estaba de rodillas, al lado del monumento a su amigo. No quería que nadie lo viera enterrarlo, así que se alejó de la base lo más que pudo, sobre una colina que daba al oeste. En el lindero del bosque, decidió enterrar ahí al polluelo.

 

Dejó la pala que había tomado de Solly, se sentó, y puso su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, tratando de abrazarse a sí mismo. Estaba exhausto, aunque no había corrido ni saltado ni golpeado a nadie. Todavía sentía los surcos que las lágrimas habían dejado.

 

La luz de la tarde se volvió anaranjada. No había nubes debido a un fuerte viento oriental, así que no esperaban que lloviera esa noche. En silencio, agradeció la ausencia de lluvia; se hubiera sentido más miserable.

 

A sus espaldas, el Scout escuchó las silenciosas pisadas de alguien aproximándose. No necesitaba voltear para saber quién era.

 

— _Cher,_ si querías huir de esta base, solo tenías que haber caminado un poco más lejos.

 

El muchacho se quedó callado.

 

_Merde_. El agente no estaba dispuesto a lidiar con situaciones emocionales, pero ya estaba aquí con el chico. Si de algo podía servir, entonces sería escuchándolo. Se detuvo al lado de él, y visualizó la fuente del descontento.

 

_Definitivamente no sé cómo lidiar con esto._ El Spy abrió ligeramente sus ojos al ver la gorra que el Scout le proporcionó como nido al ave. _Ave que ya no está entre nosotros._ Incomodado por su propia constipación emocional, el espía trató de imaginarse cómo se sentiría se le pasara algo similar.

 

No funcionó.

 

Empezó a sacar su cigarrillo y encendedor de su traje, pensando que estaría aquí algo de tiempo. Apenas puso el filtro en su boca cuando la voz ronca del joven llegó a sus oídos.

 

—¿Por qué tuvo que morir?

 

Todavía encendió su cigarrillo, guardó su encendedor, y exhaló un anillo de humo antes de responder. Un sabor amargo tiñó de sentimiento su respuesta.

 

—Todas las cosas tienen que morir, Scout. No podías haber pospuesto su muerte mejor.

 

El chico levantó su cabeza y miró hacia el frente. Siguió con sus preguntas.

 

—Pero pude- pude haber hecho más, ¿no? Pude haberle dado menos comida, más calor, más _algo,_ lo que sea,

 

Comenzó a mover sus manos con intención.

 

—Pude haber ido con el Doc, tal vez me habría ayudado. Mierda, no- no… ¿No pude haber hecho más? ¿Qué más podía hacer?

 

El joven detuvo su diatriba. La tristeza se había entrelazado con desesperación, y volteó ver al Spy, buscando algo en él que explicara el incomprensible misterio de la muerte.

 

Después de una profunda inhalación, el espía sacó una espesa nube de humo en el rostro de su compañero. Esto no inmutó al Scout. Preguntó por última vez.

 

—¿Qué más podía hacer, Spy?

 

El tono abatido del Scout activó algo sincero dentro del otro hombre. No se sentía correcto decirle al muchacho mentiras y consuelos superfluos. No, este era un muchacho que apreciaba la desnudez plena de la verdad sobre realidades maquilladas de mentiras.

 

El Spy puso su cigarrillo entre sus dedos

antes de comenzar a hablar.

 

—Hiciste un trabajo atroz. Nada de lo que le podrías haber dado superaba cualquier cuidado que su madre le hubiese procurado. No era tu lugar el haber cuidado de la criatura,

 

El Scout se encogía lentamente con cada palabra que recibía.

 

—Pero lo hiciste. Y cualquier cosa era mejor que dejarlo solo, a que muriera en el abandono. Por más corta que fuera su vida, al menos atrasaste su última hora.

 

Un segundo de silencio.

 

—Dios deja a su creación morir en este mundo. Un animal limpio de pecado como ese, al menos, murió en un lecho de compasión. No te aflijas tanto, por favor.

 

El chico dejó de mirarlo a los ojos en algún momento. Volvió a mirar el horizonte, pensativo. Tal vez fue un poco duro con su respuesta. No queriendo dejar al chico tan alicaído, se sentó junto a él (podía preocuparse por sus pantalones después).

 

Sintiéndolo en su proximidad, el Scout escondió la cabeza en el brazo de su agente y sollozó, casi en silencio. El Spy solo podía sentir lástima por su traje en ese momento.

 

No obstante, tenía un deber que cumplir con él.

 

—Scout, _mon amour,_ le diste todo lo que pudiste, pero no sobreviviría sin su madre. Debes entender eso, _¿oui?_

 

Dejó que su cigarrillo se extinguiera antes de pisotearlo bajo su zapato. Mientras lo molía contra el suelo, tuvo una última ocurrencia.

 

—No es necesariamente tu culpa, Scout.

 

Siguió transcurriendo el atardecer. Sobre ellos, las nubes avanzaban con velocidad. El Scout lloraba en silencio, moqueando de vez en cuando, sujetando el brazo del espía con una mano temblorosa. En aquella colina solitaria, era mejor que desahogara todo lo que tenía adentro a que hiciera el ridículo frente a los demás. El Spy sabía que el muchacho preferiría soltarse en privado, permitirse ser vulnerable en la intimidad.

 

En eso, eran muy parecidos ellos dos.

 

—Spy, ¿vienes a la fogata con nosotros?

 

Años de entrenamiento permitieron al Spy no sobresaltarse con la súbita pregunta de su amigo. _Ya está mejor_. Tomó la mano del Scout en la suya, masajeando los tensos nudillos de la mano del chico. Contestó, con la iniciativa de pasar a otro tema.

 

—De hecho, venía a buscarte para eso. Pyro estuvo preguntando por tí, y me pidió localizarte.

 

Con un suspiro, el Scout soltó la mano del Spy. Se levantó y estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Aunque su semblante todavía se veía algo afligido, su cuerpo y sus extremidades estaban laxos. Sacudiendo la tierra de su traje, el Spy se levantó junto a él.

 

—Hay que sacar los malvaviscos, y, uhh, ¿te gustaría quedarte un rato? Tú sabes, hacer algo… _solos,_ tú y yo, cuando todos se hayan ido… ¿Estaría bien?

 

El agente pretendió meditar su respuesta.

 

—... _D’accord._ Si llegas a vomitar en mi traje, te mataré.

 

Si no conociera al joven, estaría desconcertado por el cambio radical de su actitud. Lado a lado, comenzaron a volver a la base. El Spy dejó que su amante llenara el aire con sus palabras y le tomara la mano; sus ánimos habían mejorado.

 

El polluelo solo estuvo con el chico un total de seis días. El Spy, vagamente, se preguntó si el Scout se entristecería con mayor intensidad si la casualidad los llegara a separar.

 

Una parvada de aves voló desde los árboles hacia el atardecer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sufro con los nombres de las clases en español. Es mejor dejarlas en inglés o traducirlas correctamente??? :thinkingemoji:  
> Gracias por su atención.


End file.
